crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Weapons are the main tools for every players in Crossfire, used to take down enemy and bring success to eachplayer's team or themselves. Weapons can be obtained via Item Shop or Black Market, using in-game currency GP or real-money Cash (term vary on each servers). They can also be obtained by picking up from the ground during gameplay, either already left there by mapmakers or from dead players. In Mutation Mode and Zombie Mode, weapons can also be obtained from supply crates. Weapons in CrossFire are divided into eight categories: Rifle, SMG, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Machine Gun, Handgun, Melee and Throwable. Players can buy Ammo Mag to increase total ammo for each type of weapons. Each player can carry one Primary weapon (Rifle, SMG, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Machine Gun), one Sidearm (Any Handgun or the Dual Double Barrel ), one Melee (The default Knife / Wood Hammer or any other Melee weapons) and up to three Throwable weapons. Players have two Bags to store weapons to bring into gameplay, and they can buy Bag3 and Bag4 to bring two other set of weapons into gameplay. After weapons are used in gameplay (Except Mutation Mode), they will start to wear out and decrease accuracy; players can repair 'em by spending GP earned after each match. Heavily damaged weapons are often hard to control as the crosshair will be very large, making aiming difficult. Damaged weapons, when sold, will earn less GP because the amount of GP needed to repair it will be deduced from the payout. Only GP weapons bought from Item Shop can be sold back for GP. Cash weapons can only be rented temporarily so they can't be sold - instead, players have the option to renew the renting time in their Storage (Trying to buy it again will add a second gun into players' storage instead). Main Prized Weapons won from Black Market are permanent and cannot be sold back; this was likely done to prevent account vandalism should players share their account with other friends. Temporary weapons won from Black Market sometimes won't have renew option - they are categorized as "Black Market Weapons" to prevent duplicating. Assault Rifles is an example of Assault Rifle.]] Main Article: Assault Rifle *9A-91 *AK47 *AK74 *AKS74U *AN94 *AR57 *Beretta AR-70 *Bushmaster ACR *FAL Custom *FAMAS *FN F2000 *G11 *G36K *Galil ARM *HK416C *K-2 *L85A1 *LR300 ML *M14EBR *M16 *M16A2 *M16A4 *M4A1 *QBZ-03 *QBZ-95 *Ruger MINI-14 *RX4 Storm *SCAR Heavy *SCAR Light *SG552 *Steyr AUG A1 *Steyr AUG A3 *Tantal WZ88 *TAR21 *Type89 *XM8 |} Rifles(Semi-Auto/Lever-Action) *M1A1 Carbine *Winchester is an example of the Semi-Auto/Lever-Action Rifle]] SMGs Main Article: SMG *Dual Uzi *K1A is an example of the Sub-Machine Gun.]] *Kriss Super V *M12s *Micro-GALIL *MP5 *MP5K A4 *MP7 *MP7A1 *P90 *PP-19 Bizon *SR-2M Veresk *Sterling *Thompson *Uzi Machine Guns is an example of the Machine Gun.]] Main Article: Machine Gun *Chauchat C.S.R.G. M1915 *Gatling Gun *KAC-Chainsaw *M16A3 LMG *M249 MINIMI *M60 *M60E3 *MG3 *RPK *Ultimax 100 Shotguns is an example of the Shotguns.]] Main Aricle: Shotgun *Armsel Striker *Dual Desperado *Dual Double Barrel *Jackhammer *KSG-15 *M1216 *M37 Stakeout *Remington 870 *Remington 870-Knife *SPAS12 *XM1014 Sniper Rifles is an example of the Sniper Rifle.]] Main Article: Sniper Rifle *AWM *Barrett M82A1 *Dragunov *DSR-1 *FR-F2 *Knight SR25 *M700 *MSG90 *PSG-1 *R93 T2 *RAI Model 500 *SL8 *SOCOM 16 *VSK-94 *WA2000 Handguns is an example of Handguns.]] Main Article: Handgun *Anaconda *Beretta M93R *COLT1911 *Desert Eagle *Dual Colt *Dual DE *Glock-18 *M9 *Mateba *Mauser M1896 *MK23 SOCOM *P228 *PPK *Ruger Bisley *SW M66 *USP Melee Main Article: Melee *Brass Knuckles *Baseball Bat *Chaos Hook *Combat Axe *Field Shovel *Katana *Knife *Knuckles *Kris *Kukri *Machete *Police Stick *Spanner *Wood Hammer Throwing Weapons Main Article:Throwing Weapons A Type *Frag Grenade B Type *Smoke Grenade C Type *FLASHBANG Misc Weapons These weapons are only available in specific mode and cannot be brought into other modes freely by players *Assassin's grenade *C4 Charge *FAL Custom-Camo *Medic's grenade *Mutation Spike *Remote C4 *RPG-7 Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons